


Fatherhood Suits You, Commander.

by uniseks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fishing, Fluff, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Pregnancy, basically gabriel reyes is a dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniseks/pseuds/uniseks
Summary: Gabriel Reyes, the feared Blackwatch Commander, is now a loving father and a husband. A compilation of sorts.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Shaved

**Author's Note:**

> Might b sum mistakes since i wrote this on my phone lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gabriel Reyes has a suprise

He had an idea one night and he wanted it to be a surprise. He'd come home early, shave his beard and wait for you and his daughter's reaction.

He had a solid 30 minutes left before the pair of you return from the daycare center.

He looks at the mirror one more time before he reaches for the blade. Does he want this? He hasn't seen his bareface in a while, though…

But getting that sweet sweet reaction from his family would be all worth it, he thought. He proceeds to wash his face with warm water and begins to shave his goatee.

\----

"We're home!" you called out from the door. You place your car keys on the small trinket dish. Bella, you and Gabe's daughter, began to wiggle in your hold.

"Ah, welcome back" Gabe responds back. His voice echoing in the hallway. Bella begins to smile and babbles. She clearly gets excited when she hears her father. You smile at her and set her down on the wooden floor. 

"Guess what? Bella learned how to say apple today! She calls it an ah-po" you slowly follow your daughter from the back as she excitedly scurries down the hallway to find her father.

"Won't be long now when she learns how to say her full name, hehe"

When Gabriel emerges from the bathroom, he towers in front of his daughter, muscular arms reaching out, ready to hug his kin.

But, Bella stops and then falls down on her butt with a small oof coming out of her mouth. For a moment, the both of you stare at Gabe. Something was different-

Bella was the first to notice it. This man,whose face was as smooth as hers ,was smiling at her. Her eyes become glassy and she lets out a loud wail.

"Gabe, d-did you shave?!?!" There was no hiding the astoundment from your voice. You simply look at your barefaced husband. 

Sadly, he couldn't answer as he tried to shush little Bella. He carries her and bounces her up and down while rubbing her back.

"Shh shh it's mi bebita. It's me" he spins around and presses a kiss on her soft cheeks "It's me, your papa"

You snort at his urgency to calm Bella down. 

"Why did you shave, oh my god" 

"I wanted to- shhh shh it's okay," he switches the wailing toddler to his other side "To see what your reactions would be. Our bebita here seems to hate it"

"I haven't seen your clean face in years. Even I would cry like her"

Gabe rolls his eyes at you. Bella quiets down a little but you can still hear her sniffles

"Ah well, my beard grows fast anyway" 

He slowly brings Bella off of him so he can face her. The poor baby's face was all red from crying and you see snot dripping down her red nose.

"Hey, Bella! Don't cry now" he coos. But alas, when Gabriel smiled, she cried once more. 

You shook your head at your husband and daughter then laughed. Oh, it would be a long week for them.


	2. On The Way!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gabriel's daughter is ready pop out (and he contemplates)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for the birth part. not descriptive but if you are not into that please do not read.

It came as a surprise to him.

He was out doing field work, nothing too dangerous, just training the new recruits and giving them an overview on how the whole Blackwatch organization works. After that came stacks of paper work he had to sign and read.

Something that basically consumed his whole day.

Then it happened. In the middle of reading a mission briefing, he got a call from an unknown telephone number. Much to his chagrin, it was the hospital. Then it hit him. Before the nurse on the other line could tell him what fully happened, he burst out of his seat and booked it to the said hospital.

**Oh god, his baby daughter was coming**. He wasn’t prepared. She wasn’t supposed out until the next Tuesday but she had other plans. He couldn’t help but think that that baby of his was a certified Reyes because of it. 

The ride to the hospital took longer than expected and he had to endure an hour-long drive.

“Stay put, bebita! Your papa is coming!”

* * *

He silently thanked God that he made it. You were ready to birth out your daughter and you this close to fainting. The pain was too much and Gabe’s encouraging words helped you pushed through. He had a myriad of jokes spewing out of his mouth to try and lighten the mode a bit but you ultimately smacked him because hello, you were giving birth.

After that, he was babbling nonsense apologies to you.

“Oh, babe, I am so sorry for doing this to you! I promise it won’t happen again!” he kept kissing the back of your hand to further emphasis his point

“I promise next time I’ll be the one giving birth!”

You wanted to badly laugh but God your baby’s head was ripping you apart. Gabriel continued to try and soothe you with his kind words and letting you use his large hand as a grip. Every part of your body felt like it was about to shut down from sheer exhaustion but then-

The long wait was over. There was a loud wail of a baby and Gabriel’s attention was diverted to the source of the sound.

The baby. Your baby. Gabriel’s baby. Is finally here.

With that you let out a weak smile and felt a wave of exhaustion. Although you had a miniscule left amount of strength, you turned to your husband, who was still in awe of the child, and spoke

“Does she look like you?”

You passed out right after.

* * *

Gabriel was talking to the baby when you woke up. He sat beside you, holding your daughter like she was the most precious thing in the world (she is). He was cooing at her and it melted your heart. You felt a little groggy but you sat up from the bed as you watched your husband speak to her.

His smile at her reached his eyes and Gabriel’s heart is filled with so much love. He feels the small pricks of tears coming. He never thought he’d be able to have this. Holding his daughter. To have you as his wife.

With the amount of blood on his hands, he was surprised to hold the most innocent and pure thing in the world.

“Look at her,” he begins as he lightly bounces the baby. “Barely days old and already has me wrapped around her tiny fingers” he chuckles.

“Oh, Gabe…”

“She even looks like you”

“Gabe, she looks like you more” you scoot closer to take a look at your baby. For most of the part, the baby still mostly looked like a potato. An adorable one, that is.

“Here, she needs to be held by her beautiful mama,” he adjusts himself in the seat and carefully hands her to you. You support her by her neck and body and bring the sleeping baby close to your chest. She wiggles lightly in your hold but comfortably rests in your arms.

“Been hogging her the whole hour you were out hehe.” he traces her smooth cheek.

“Oh look at her Gabe-“ you coo. You press your lips on her forehead and she makes a tiny noise “She’s so small and pretty”

You continued to talk to your husband but he drones out the sounds. Your voice becomes muffled and all he could see is you and the baby. His vision becomes tunneled and he unconsciously smiles. So transfixed by this sight, he swears on his life he will protect the both of you.

The baby’s soft cheeks will remain soft and the smile on your face will always stay. He swears on his life.

“I love you” he says. It cuts you off and the corner of your lips curl into a small smile “I love the both of you so much”

“We love you too, Gabe”

You lean in and peck his lips.

The baby gurgles and the two of you snap back your attention at her

“Ya’ know…we still haven’t named her yet”

“Oh shit, you’re right”

“Hey, don’t curse in front of the baby!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am just
> 
> i am just projecting


	3. Gone Fishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gabriel Reyes takes his daughter out to fish

“Fishing? I didn’t know you could fish.”

“I didn’t. Had Jack teach me beforehand.”

He had suggested bringing you and Bella on a family fishing trip. He says it would be a nice change of pace in your hectic lives. Staying in the city for too long rots the brain, he says. 

Still, you had doubts about him teaching little Bella how to fish when he himself is just a beginner at this. Though, the idea of being surrounded by nature was nice. Maybe if Gabe couldn’t teach Bella how to fish the three of you could just go exploring and pick some mushrooms. 

“Hey you’ll never know! Maybe Bella would turn out to be an excellent fisher” your husband crosses his arms. You roll your eyes at him 

“Unlike her father, hopefully” you retort. He chuckles and kisses your cheek. 

* * *

“Papa are we there yet?” Bella asked, voice still sounding sleepy. She was clutching a stuffed bear close to her body. Gabe looks up at the rearview mirror then back on the road

“Almost, bebita. Get your fishing hat ready” 

“Hmm okay” 

The rest of the ride was quiet and by the time the three of you pulled up by the lake, Bella was near excited and energized. You on the other hand, were getting the other stuff out of the car. Gabe keeps a close watch at her while she stands at the banks of the lake shore. 

“See? She’s enjoying it”

You turned to see Bella splashing around, getting her overalls wet. Thank god you brought extra clothes for her.

“Okay, Mr. Expert fisher. Let’s see if you and your daughter can catch one today” 

“Ho ho! You doubt my skills, babe.” Gabe wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you in for a peck on the lips. You laughed and pushed his face away.   


“Trust me, by the end of the day. Bella and I will give you a bountiful feast”

* * *

“Are the fishies biting yet, papa?”

“Not yet, bebita.” he pats her hatted head. He never took his eyes off of the fishing line.

Bella looks over from her seat on the rented boat “We just have to be patient. They’re all probably too shy”

The whole atmosphere was tranquil. On the shores you were watching them, taking pictures and making lunches and preparing the grill. In the lake, were Gabriel and his daughter, enjoying a peaceful moment together. Bella was ready to take another nap at this point but something caught her attention in the corner of her eye. Meanwhile, her father was busy watching his own fishing line.

Then something in the water moved again. Curiosity got the best of the little girl. She reached her hand out into the water and pulled it out. 

“Papa, look!”

Gabe turns his attention to his daughter. His eyes widened to the object in her hand

“Bebita, that’s a snake!” he exclaims. You watched your husband and daughter from the shore, preparing their lunches. You couldn’t see much of what's happening but you see Bella holding something long and brown. 

You squint your eyes for a better look.

“Bella!” you shouted at them. They both whipped their heads at you “What are you holding?”

“A snake!” she shouts back

“GABE? SHE’S HOLDING A SNAKE-”

“I’m-” Bella turns her gaze back to her father, who equally looks panicked as her mother “Bella, sweetie. Put it back in the water”

With anymore words to say, Bella gently puts the poor snake back in the water. The creature quickly swims away from their boat. Gabe lets out a sigh of relief

“Jesus, bebita. What were you thinking?”

“I was watching an animal show on the t.v yesterday and,” Bella tucks her hands in her lap, wiping the water on pants “The man held the snake like that”

“God, remind me to supervise you again whenever you watch the documentary channel” he mumbles. His daughter still doesn’t seem too bothered or scared about it. He returns to his fishing line to calm himself down. 

“Kind of impressive the way you handled that, not gonna lie” he huffed out and then laughed. Bella smiled brightly at his comment. Her father pats her head “You really are a Reyes, huh?”

“Papa! I think the fishies are biting!” She stands up from her seat. Her fishing rod begins to move in all sorts of directions. Bella tries to reel it in, but her strength was enough causing her to stumble a bit and let go of the reel. 

Gabriel immediately helps her out, leaving his fishing line on the side. His hands cover Bella’s and helps her reel the fish in

“Oh, looks like you got a fighter, Bella!” 

A few more minutes of struggling, they were able to reel the fish in. Bella jerks back a bit as the fish they caught landed inside their small boat, flopping around. 

“That’s a big fish, bebita! Good job!” 

“Eww, it looks so slimy” she sticks her tongue out and scrunches up her face. At this gesture, Gabriel just chuckles

“This is your catch! I’m proud of you!” He grabbed the fish when it calmed down. He holds it up for a better look at it and finally declares it as a walleye.

“Yup. This is definitely a walleye fish”

“His name is Henry!”

“All right. Henry here, is a walleye fish.” He sets the fish down, wiping his hands on his pants. He grabs a hold of the oars and begins to row back to land. Bella sits just across him, glowing with pride. 

* * *

“Bella is an amazing kid, I tell you what” Gabe says as he watches her play on the shores. The girl was splashing around as the sun was beginning to set. You lean against Gabriel and let out a contented sigh

“Held a fucking snake and then caught a big fish” He rests his head at the top of your head. You look up at him and smack his arm   


“She gave us a heart attack, babe” you feel him chuckle. 

“And didn’t I tell you we would catch one today? You never believe me” 

You laughed. You wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him in closer. In return, he wraps an arm around your shoulder. He gives you a quick kiss on the crown of your head. 

“Yeah, but you promised a bountiful feast” 

“That walleye was huge. That counts”

You rolled your eyes at him and pinched his side. He jumps a little and laughs. As the both of you continue to watch your daughter playing, she runs back with something in her hands again

“Mama look! I caught a snake again!”

The two of you both shout in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by a fishing game in arcade mode in overwatch
> 
> also if u guys have suggestions,,,,pls comment,,,,im running out of ideas


End file.
